Family is Family
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Jordan/Emily, JJ/Emily past , Will/JJ. Nothing to do with Everclear seires. It jumps around a lot, like everything I write. Sara, JJ's daughter, turns to Emily in a time of need.
1. Chapter 1

I believe uncle Hotch would have pulled my mother off this case, little did he know. I hope he understands that I won't be alive this time next year even if I make it through this. I wish I'd told my mom I love her more than I did.

Sara woke up in a cold sweat she figured she had screamed cause she could hear someone rustling down the hall toward the room. The next thing she knew Emily had her arms wrapped tightly around her and was calming her down. Sara relaxed into Emily's arms and started to cry, she hated crying to others but she hated her nightmares more. Sara trusted Emily more than she trusted anyone else in the world. Emily has always been there for her, she always had a place ready in Emily's home. Emily once had a date and brought her home only to find Sara sitting outside her door, Emily smiled and introduced Sara to her date and unlocked the door letting Sara find her way around while Emily carried on with her date.

"Hey its ok calm down, I've got you, I promise." That's why Sara always felt safe, Emily always promised. The idea of not being safe immediately fell away when Emily was with Sara, Sara didn't know why but she felt loved more than anything. Emily sat with Sara for the rest of the night holding her tightly, her nightmares didn't repeat that night.

"Wake up!" Emily knocked on Sara's door in the morning then went to her own and did the same thing. Sara threw her legs over the side of the bed and shuffled her way toward a overly awake Emily.

"Em! Shut up! Its like… early."

"It's 11 honey. Time to get up!" Emily smiled at Sara.

"I'm with Sara, its way to early." Jordan leaned up against the doorframe of Emily's room, she smiled over at Sara. "Good morning."

"It was good till Pippy long stockings over there woke me up!" Sara grinned as Emily faked being offended.

"Pippy long stockings?!"

"Oh be quite you love her and we know it!" Sara smiled at Emily, Emily smiled back and pulled Sara into a hug.

"Now go eat I have to get you home."

"Yes Ma'am!" Sara saluted, laughing and walked away. Jordan walked over to Emily taking Sara's place in her arms.

"You know what you do for her? That's why I love you." Jordan smiled and kissed Emily softly.

"Really? I thought you were in it for the money?" Emily teased.

"Well, that too." Jordan smiled and walked toward the kitchen.

"Emily! When did you get up?" Sara yelled from the kitchen as she got a plate of food.

"Nine why?"

"The food! My god I've never seen so much in my life." Sara smiled at Emily as she rounded the corner. "Thanks."

"Anytime kid. Now eat up." Emily pulled up a stool for herself and Jordan. Jordan collected their food and set a plate in front of Emily. They ate in a comfortable silence just enjoying the others company.

JJ smiled at Emily and Sara as they walked back up her sidewalk.

"Hey." JJ said to Sara then turned and looked at Emily. "Thanks again."

"No need, she always have a spot at my place." Emily smiled at JJ. "Always will." JJ smiled right back.

"Tell Jordan I say hey."

"Will do."

"Bye Emily."

"Cya." Emily said turning back to her car.

"Sara, when will you stop taking off like that?" JJ asked her daughter.

"I always go to Emily's so you know I'm safe." Sara shot back.

"I'm not mad Sara. Just worried."

"No your not because you know I'm safe."

"Sara why are you always so difficult?" JJ asked getting annoyed with her daughter.

"Why do you lie? Why do you always ask me why I'm difficult? Why do you hate me spending time with Emily? What's your past with her? I see the way you look at each other! Why do you stay here in this shit of a life when you hate it?" JJ sighed and wrapped an arm around Sara's shoulders.

"We should talk." JJ led her daughter to the kitchen and sat her down. She went to the fridge and pulled out two beers. "I know its early and your technically underage but I'm going to do this with the help of a beer and you mine as well too." JJ handed the green bottle over to her daughter and they cracked them open.

"Younglings? Really? I get to drink the special beer." Sara smiled.

"Yup. Now sit down and shut up while your mother talks." Sara nodded and took a swig from her beer matching her mother.

"Before I met your father I was with Emily, like how Jordan is. I was madly in love with her." JJ sighed as the memories came flooding back. "We had been living together for awhile but we never came out and said anything about our relationship… We had a case in New Orleans where I met Will. I ended up sleeping with him and Emily found out… She wanted us to stay together but I was pregnant… and I couldn't do it, my child needed her father. I left Emily for Will." JJ stopped and finished off her beer getting up for another. "I still regret leaving her everyday."

"Mom…"

"No! Listen. I married your father and Emily…"

JJ stood at the front of the church Will standing less than a foot from her. She didn't like being there and she could barely keep her eyes off Emily. She wanted Emily to be in the shity little tux, but on Emily it wouldn't look bad at all, Emily would look so amazing it'd be perfect. The priest asked if anyone had any problems with Will and JJ being married. JJ prayed to god that Emily would stand up and say something but the next thing she knew Will's lips were covering hers.

"I thought about leaving Will after you were born but I never could, then Emily found Jordan."

"Jordan showed up years later mom…it was only a few years ago."

"I know. Emily stopped having an affair with me when she found Jordan. Emily promised me that you could always have a place to stay if you ever needed it." JJ shrugged her shoulders and went on. "I am still in love with her, always have been."

"Than why do you stay here?"

"Cause I gave up on that dream along time ago."

****************

Emily walked around her living room, Sara was in her house, Sara! JJ's daughter, JJ's 12 year old daughter was at this exact moment dead asleep in Emily's bedroom… On the same bed where JJ was wrapped up in her arms less than 24 hours ago. That's when she heard it, someone screamed from the bedroom. Needless to say Emily freaked out and ran over to her bedroom and ran in. What she saw nearly broke her heart. Sara thrashing back and forth in a cold sweat in the middle of a nightmare. Emily went over and laid next to her on the bed, she pulled her close and refused to let go. Sara woke up and tried to push away, tears streaming down her face.

"It's ok, I promise everything is ok." Emily said not letting Sara go. Sara sighed and curled up into Emily and cried herself back to sleep. Emily spent the rest of the night with Sara in her arms making sure nothing would hurt her.

Emily would never ask Sara what her nightmares were about, it was her life and if she trusted her enough she would tell her. Emily knew that she'd have to earn her trust, that would be a great reward.

"Emmy…" Sara asked in the middle of the night after waking up again.

"Yea, kid?" Emily brushed Sara's hair away from her face.

"Thanks." Sara wiped a single tear from her face.

"Anytime baby girl." Emily smiled and kissed the top of her head.

*********************

"It's not everyday that I'm honored with the presents of a Jareau woman." Emily grinned and hugged Sara.

"Oh shut up you liar." Sara laughed, hugging Emily back. "You see my mom everyday."

"Ah true but you're the beautiful one." Emily grinned.

"Oh now your hitting on your ex lover's child? Smooth." Sara laughed as Emily's jaw almost hit the floor.

"How!?"

"Well I always knew that mom wasn't going to just any random person's house when she wasn't home or at work. Plus have you seen the way you both look at eachother? Hot damn!" Emily laughed.

"I guess your right we could be a little more discrete."

"Plus I forced her to tell me." Sara grinned widely.

"Thata girl!" Emily laughed. "You didn't make her too mad did ya?"

"No, never, she told me flat out and gave me a beer!"

"You? You're under age."

"It was a younglings too!"

"Oh lucky! She never shares those!"

"Emmy!" Sara screamed and Jordan looked down the hall. Emily wasn't home and wasn't due home for another few hours. She opened the door and looked in on the girl. Sara slept, muscles tense fighting the urge to thrash back and forth. Jordan took pity on her and kneeled on the floor next to the bed, she pushed the hair back out of her face and held her hand.

"It's ok Sara."

"Emily!" Sara screamed again, this time Jordan got up and wrapped her arms around the little girl.

"Hush…it's ok." Sara pushed away from Jordan, who held her closely not letting go. Sara calmed down a bit a fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Emily walked in the door, putting her keys and coat in their usual place. She spotted Sara's coat and smiled.

"Jordan? Sara?" Emily called out for them. She looked through the house and finally went into Sara's room. She smiled at the sight of Jordan asleep with her arms wrapped securely around Sara. Emily made her way over to them and gently rubbed Jordan's back.

"Baby, wake up." Emily whispered and kissed Jordan's neck.

"Hmm…Emily?" Jordan looked up at her with sleepy eyes.

"Yeah, come on why don't we go to bed?" Emily smiled as Jordan nodded and pulled away slightly. Sara whimpered lightly and Jordan slowly pulled away more stopping quickly when Sara screamed out again and latched on to her arm.

"Emily…I can't leave her." Emily smiled and nodded again, kicking her shoes off.

"Ok." Emily kissed Jordan and walked around the other side of the bed curling up on the bed next to Sara. "We'll improvise." Jordan smiled and closed her eyes again.

"I love you."

Sara woke up and stretched but recoiled when she felt that someone was next to her. She looked to her left and right saw that Jordan and Emily were on either side of her. She smiled and crawled down the bed and made her way to the kitchen. Emily's phone rang and Sara picked it up.

"Prentiss's phone."

"Sara?"

"Hotch, hey." Sara smiled.

"Tell Emily and Jordan they need to be here in an hour."

"Yes sir." Sara grinned, she always liked calling him sir.

"Sara…"

"Yes uncle Hotch." Sara laughed.

"Good, stay safe."

"Bye hotchner."

"Bye." Hotch hung up as Sara laughed again and set the phone back down.


	2. Leech by Eve 6

Say a word and you die. That's the best this crazy guy could come up with.

"Please…let me go! I'll never do anything wrong again! I'll never tell my mommy to leave my dad again. Just let me go!"

"No, you know I cant do that!"

"I wanna go home…I wanna see my mom…and Emily and Jordan again…"

"Shut up…" Maybe I shouldn't talk, Sara thought and closed her mouth.

"You know…You're the second unsub to take me. The first Emily killed with her bare hands." Sara gets a reaction of him and he looks at her scared. "Your no older than me, let me go and I'll never say anything."

"I cant…"

"Emily, Jordan, and JJ, I need you all in here right now." Hotch ordered. The three women looked at each other and rushed over to him.

"Yes, sir?"

"Shut the door." Jordan did as she was told then turned back to Hotch. "I called you in here because everyone on this team knows that Sara is just as attached to Emily and Jordan as she is to JJ her mother… Sara was reported missing by Will last night. This morning I received a phone call from our unsub…"

"No." JJ broke down clutching on to Emily.

"Sir…"

"He has her." Hotch sighed looking down at his desk.

Emily and Jordan spent the night in JJ's room with her that night knowing none of them would get sleep anyway.

"JJ…I'm so sorry." Jordan whispered almost incoherently

"Don't talk to me like she's dead!" JJ snapped.

"Jennifer, please understand…" Emily said close to tears.

"Emily it's my baby!" JJ said finally crying. Emily walked over and wrapped her in a hug.

"I know, we both know, we love her too." Jordan nodded and sat next to JJ wrapping her arms around her too.

"We think of her as our own." Soon they had all fallen asleep in the same order as they were sitting Emily and Jordan flanking JJ. JJ's last thought had been 'my ex-lover and her new lover might know my child better than me.'


	3. Rebel Yell by Billy Idol

"I believe people try to do the right thing. Sometimes they think the right thing is the wrong thing so sometimes people just wont do anything." Sara spoke softly to the unsub in the room with her. "When people don't do anything then what will it do? Good or bad? Is doing nothing going to change something? What if your best friend, or brother said they were going to blow their brains out when you left? What would you do?"

"I wouldn't believe them."

"What if they did do it?"

"I'd feel like shit."

"What if you knew you could stop it? Who'd you go to, to talk to?" Sara waited for an answer then started again. "I'd go to Emily…I trust her."

"If you told her you were going to kill your self and told her not to tell anyone and she did how'd you feel?"

"I'd be pissed."

"See."

"You ever tell anyone how you feel?"

"Once, my psychologist. I told her I tried to kill myself 5 years before, and that the idea never left my head. She called my family I was kicked out later that week." Sara watched him intensely, she'd never be able to even fathom the loss.

"I'm so…"

"No! don't pity me. I don't want to be pitied."

"Ok, well than why would you try to kill yourself?"

"It was years ago."

"You said you still have the thoughts."

"Why does anyone think anything?"

"I tried to do the right thing when I was younger… or so I thought. I went Emily's house because I knew my mom was there…I knew she couldn't stand being with my dad. When I got there she wasn't there. I was 12…I stayed at Emily's for the night because I was tired and didn't want to go home. I had a nightmare…and Emily did something that I'll never forget. She did the right thing, she curled up with me and made me feel safe, even though she didn't know me beyond the fact that I was her ex-lover's daughter."

"She cared."

"No it was more than that, she loved me. My mother was with Emily for 16 years before Emily met Jordan and stopped having an affair with my mom. They were together three years before my dad showed up."

"Sometimes the right thing at the time can be the wrong thing later…and yet still the right thing."

"Different views."

"Yeah"

"They have my daughter Emily! I'm not going to sit back and relax!"

"JJ!" Jordan yelled grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her to sit. "We love her just like you do, we will find her and she will be fine!" JJ looked at Jordan like she was going to kill her.

"You don't know my daughter!"

"JJ… Just relax… Jordan isn't the reason your daughter is gone." Emily grabbed JJ and held her close to her.

"Emily don't…don't touch me."

"Mom…" JJ, Jordan, and Emily all turned and looked at the door.

"Sara!" JJ jumped up and was at Sara a split second quicker than the others, they all joined in a hug.

"Mom no wait! I need your help."


	4. You Found Me by The Fray

It all ties back to the right thing…

Emily lay in bed next to Jordan wondering how many nights she'd end up sitting up worrying about Sara.

"Emily…go to sleep." Jordan said wrapping her arms around Emily's waist. "Please."

"I can't…"

"Emily, I'm sorry but she's not yours. She won't ever be."

"Jordan…I'm past the age of having kids, I'm past the age of having kids. She's as good as I'll ever get."

"I know." Jordan said wiping Emily's tears away.

Sara walked down the road slowly. It wasn't the first and wouldn't be the last that she'd walk down the road alone. She walked up Emily's driveway and knocked on the door. She waited till the door opened and then stepped inside.

"I'll just go to my room…thanks."

"You wanna talk about this?" Sara shook her head and headed toward the room set aside for her. "I'm here for you ok?"

"I know." Emily nodded and walked back to her bedroom curling up with Jordan again.

"See…now she's safe."

"No, she's not."

Sara stared up at the ceiling and watched the blades of the ceiling fan move slowly in circles. She never could get the first unsub that took her, out of her head, now she had the second one to worry about too. The second one, who was released three weeks ago.

JJ woke and made her way to the kitchen, her headaches came more and more often and she needed sleep. When she turned the light on she saw the note waiting for her, she smiled and took it over with her to the medicine cabinet.

_Mom,_

_Can't sleep again, headed over to Emily's. Don't worry I'll be safe._

_Sara._

It was short but sweet that she still took the time to write it out. JJ knew that because Emily, Jordan, Sara and herself helped the unsub who took Sara, they might have done something to change their lives forever. When the phone rang JJ sighed and picked it up.

"Jareau."

"Jennifer… I need Sara." JJ recognized the voice, it was him.

"She's not here."

"We have to find her. She's not safe alone."

"What do you mean?"

"I got a letter."


	5. Running out of Days by 3 doors down

_Dear Anderson,_

_It's been a year since you've been put in the institution. It's been a year since you and I have met. And a year since we've last talked. The last thing we talked about was doing the right thing. I told you about my family, my lovely fucked up family. You told me about your past, trying to kill yourself 5 years prior to you doctor's call, getting kicked out. At the time I never could fathom the pain that you must've gone through. Now I guess I do, Your face has haunted me every night since then, but you aren't hurting me, the first unsub who took me is. You kill him. You protect me, but now your out and well if you're not near to save me who will? No one will protect me. My nightmares have changed. I can't handle them anymore. I just want to say, Sometimes the wrong thing is the right thing. You'll get this before anything happens so tell my mom I love her. _

_Sara._


	6. Chasing Cars by snow patrol

If word got out that Anderson was looking for the person he held hostage, he'll be thrown right back where he came from. He needed to find Sara before Sara found her fate. He met up with JJ at the coffee shop down the road from what he believed was her house. When he saw her come running around the corner his nerves where even higher.

"Anderson I swear if we don't find my daughter I'll kill you!"

"We'll find her. Now Emily's house."

"This way." JJ started running down the road again.

"Car?"

"No, I drove here and parked around the corner we're two blocks from her house."

"Oh." Anderson followed JJ through the streets and into a field. "Keep going I'm right behind you." He assured as JJ slowed a bit. When they broke through into a fenced in yard he watched JJ jumped up and over the fence. Anderson scaled the fence less gracefully.

"Get behind me." JJ pulled her gun and phone out. "Emily…Hush, I'm coming in the back door I don't want you to worry. Why? Because Sara." JJ hung up and kicked the door in. She quickly cleared each room and walked into Sara's room.

"JJ what the hell is going on?" Emily, only in boxers and a tank top, yelled when she saw Anderson in her house, Jordan half hidden behind Emily.

"Emily, Sara's in danger of killing herself." JJ said tears rolling down her face.

"Jordan get dressed." Emily said calmly as she turned to Anderson. "I will hold you personally responsible if one hair is misplaced from that girls head." With that Emily turned and headed away from JJ and Anderson.

"Read the note out loud please." Anderson said.

_Emily and Jordan,_

_Don't try and find me, just please let me do this. I love you both more that life its self._

_Sara._


	7. Stop and Stare by One Republic

Sara turned the gun over and over in her hand. She kept telling herself over and over that she could do this, there was no other way. She took a deep breath and slammed into the door.

"Hotch" JJ said

"Morgan" Emily walked away from JJ a little to hear Morgan.

"It's JJ."

"It's Emily."

"It's about Sara." They both said. "She's gone."

"Emily!" Jordan yelled from the living room. "Break in at 1538 Caroline St. one dead."

"Get in the car! It's only a block from here."

"I can run faster than that." JJ said ready to head out the door again.

"No get in the car."

"Meet us there." Emily said into the phone to Morgan than grabbed JJ's phone and told Hotch.

JJ, Emily and Jordan burst into the house back to back to back with each other. Anderson following behind them unarmed.

"FBI!" Emily yelled turning the lights on.

"Don't shoot!" A man yelled on the ground. "I didn't mean to kill her!" He cried. Emily looked over at the elderly man sitting on the ground with Sara draped in his lap.

"Sir…" Emily put her gun away and walked over to them. Jordan moved to quickly turn JJ away from the lifeless body of her daughter.

"Anderson…" the man said looking up at him.

"Father."


	8. Never Let You Go by Third Eye Blind

I was going to say thanks for the review to Sid on chapter 6 that she wrote for 5, but I was lazy and…kinda forgot… it's me. So Thank you, and you brought up good points, unfountinaly I kinda worte all this in about a day so even though my posts were spread out (comes back to me being a lazy ass) I had it all written. Thank you for the review! I hope you still like this Story. Jess

*******

Emily stood at the front of the church surrounded by people who were there for Sara.

"Sara died for a cause. That cause was that she believed people should always try and do the right thing, even if it would be the wrong one later." Emily took a deep breath. "Sara would come over to my house to sleep since she was 12. I never asked why or even wondered if something was happening at home. I knew her mother, trusted her mother with my life. I loved her mother with all my heart for 16 years. Sara went through so much at such an early age, twice she was taken from her home, twice she was almost killed. Her last moments of her life were getting even with a sex offender. She learned about her second kidnapper by talking with him, he did the right thing and let her go. She saved him from going to jail, in return he never did anything to get in trouble again. When he was released she went to kill his father, because he molested him…" Emily wiped the tears away from her face. "She did what she thought was right and I love her for that." Emily walked back down the stairs to sit next to JJ and Jordan. Jordan smiled and kissed Emily's cheek and walked up to take her place.

"I met Sara on my third date with Emily. I remember walking up to her door and seeing this tiny little thing sitting on her front steps. I looked at Emily confused, she never mentioned a kid, not that it would've scared me away." A small laugh came from the crowd and Jordan smiled. "Emily introduced us and let us in. Sara made herself at home as I went on with my date. Later that night I learned why Sara was there. She woke up screaming and Emily was at her side in seconds. I've seen devotion but that…that was shocking. This child wasn't Emily's, she had no connection to her at all, hell…heck she was the product of her lover cheating on her." Jordan smiled at Emily and JJ. "Now don't take this wrong or anything, JJ is and always will be a very large part of our lives. So when Emily curled up for the night next to Sara I became jealous. Why would anyone care that much about someone else's kid? Then it hit me; Emily needed Sara just as much as Sara needed Emily. Emily made Sara feel safe, and Sara was Emily's lost fueture, what she would've had, it gave Emily a way to stay with JJ somewhat. I grew close to Sara as time went on; I loved her like my own. So as time went on I realized again I was wrong, Emily loved Sara for being Sara, not because she was JJ's and her last lost cause. Sara…what can you say? She died for a cause but she was way too young." Jordan walked back down to JJ and Emily. JJ stood and hugged Jordan tightly.

"Thank you…" Jordan smiled and nodded, pushing JJ toward the stairs.

"Sara…my beautiful young Sara. Oh how I love that child. She was always hard headed, just like her mother…mothers. Sara never had only one mom…not even two. She had three, Emily, Jordan and myself. I told her about my past when she wouldn't let it go. She knew what I would tell her." JJ smiled and held back a sob. "When she was kidnapped the first time, she was gone for a week. I almost died without my baby for a week. When we found her she was so weak and tired, I watched as Emily took her in her arms and ran her downstairs to the bus. When we were clearing the rest of the home Morgan and I stumbled upon the unsub, he shot at us and we took him down. Morgan saved my life that day while Emily saved Sara's." JJ nodded and took a deep breath. "Sara had nightmares every night since then. When Sara started going over to Emily's at night, I knew why. I knew she remembered Emily was the one who held her as the ambulance took her to the hospital, I knew she knew I took solace in her, so why shouldn't she? I never bothered to tell her no she couldn't go because I knew she would anyway. When she was taken again it wasn't one of us that took care of her…she didn't let anyone in. I wish I would've done the right thing for her. I love my daughter." JJ nodded and stepped down walking toward the casket. She smiled down at Sara and brushed the hair behind her ear. "My love." JJ sobbed and walked back over to Emily and Jordan who were also crying. Will and Anderson sat in the back watching the scene.

"What if people did the right thing? What if your best friend, or brother said they were going to blow their brains out when you left? What would you do?" Anderson said sadly next to Will walking back out of the church.

*************

That's it, if you hate it tell me, if you love it tell me. I had a good time writing this…ok actually I got it all out except the first page of the first chapter all in the same day and just kept editing to make it flow better (still doesn't flow well in my mind at least) but let me know what you think! Thanks for sticking with this.


	9. AN Please Read

I've gotten a few people contacting me saying their confused if you are confused could you please PM me or even email me (gizmo_puppy_) anytime and try and let me help you understand. Not only will it help you but it'll help me become a better writer in the future. Thank you Jess.


End file.
